Naruto The Ninja
by SilkyCash
Summary: What if Luffy let someone else out in Impel down and what if this someone joins the straw hat crew. This is the story of Naruto the ninja


SilkyCahs back again! Hope you enjoy and sorry bout my other stories but I'm having a bit of writers block but will get them sorted soon! :3

XxX

Luffy had just released Crocodile when him, Ivankov, Jimbe and Crocodile heard a voice. "Oi! You lot!" Said the manly voice. "Goane break this drain so I can get out!" They looked around and saw the source of the voice to be a drain right next to where Ace was lying in his cell. They went over and crowded around it. Looking down they saw two bright blue eyes staring at them. "Well ya gonna open it or are just gonna stare all day?" The eyes asked irritated.

They snapped out of their stupor and jimbe punched through the drain. As soon as that happened a bunch of leaves came flying in up and around them. The leaves stopped behind them and began to take form. After the final leaves blew away revealing a 8 foot tall man with spiky white hair who was wearing a old fashioned ninja suit that hugged his massive figure showing his bulging muscles for all to see. The man turned to them and pulled down his mask to reveal his grinning face which had 3 whisker marks on each cheek and was tanned.

"Thanks man thought I was gonna be stuck down there for even longer." The man said with a sigh of relief only to see all 1 of the men to be staring at him in awe with starry eyes. "Um is there something on my face?" The man asked. "That was awesome! Join my crew!" Shouted Luffy in excitement. The man just glanced at the other men to see them sweatdropping. Rubbing his head sheepishly he said "sure I'm Naruto! You?" The now identified Naruto said to them all.

First up was Naruto new captain "I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be pirate king!" Next up the fish guy "My name is jinbe Naruto san" then it was the okama "voi I vam Iva!" Then the half and half guy or was it a girl? "I am Inazuma." And finally captain hook "I am crocodile." He finished with a puff of smoke.

"Cool. So you guys gonna break out?" Naruto asked getting nods in return. "Oh right sound you guys can go on if you want I needs to get my stuff from the armory." Naruto finished getting grunts from Luffy, crocodile and yes from the other three. "Well see you out there!" Naruto said as he vanished into leaves.

Naruto reappeared outside a massive sea stone door covered in locks. "Yeesh they do love security in here don't they." Naruto said before he kicked and shouted "Rankyaku!" Causing a massive cut to appear on the door and it to split in half revealing a room covered in all types of weapons, clothes, valuables and other stuff. Naruto walked in and began walking to the other side of this massive room but stopped as he came across a moderate sized chest calling to him. Curios he opened it to reveal 5 different devil fruits. He stared at the fruits in contemplation. "Now which to pick? I know eenie meenie minie mo catch a devil fruit by its toe" he said pointing to a different one with each word before finally landing on a small pink strawberry with what appeared to be random markings all over it. "Eh but I wanted that one!" He whined pointing at a yellow dragon fruit. "Eh fuck it." Before he picked both up and ate them at the same time. Nothing seemed to happen at first but then he fell to ground in painful agony feeling as if his insides were on fire and about to explode. He stayed wrenching on the ground for about 47 minutes before finally staggering up and saying "That tasted like shit!"

He then began to walk toward the end of the room again looking around in curiosity before coming to a stop in front of a pack of kunai, shuriken, some ink, paper and finally a beautifully crafted katana(Kiritos elucidater) he picked them up and said "oh how I've missed you guys" before hugging them to his chest.

After strapping his packs to his thighs and his katana onto his back he started to walk out of the room only stopping to pick up the devil fruit chest and a note that was underneath it. He pulled a scroll out of his pack, opened it revealing the kanji for empty before pressing the chest to it making it dissapear into smoke leaving only the scroll in his hand which he rolled back up and placed back into his pack. Glancing at the note he bagn to read it outloud.

"If you are reading this then you found my chest yada yada devil yada yada the 5 fruits in this are: the orange grape was the hell hound fruit which was a zoan that had control of hell fire; the blue orange was the kaze kaze fruit which was aogia and gave the user control over wind; the green apple was the paramecia swift swift fruit which made the user very fast; the pink strawberry was the illusion fruit which gave the user control over illusions and finally the yellow gradon fruit was the leaf leaf logia which gave the user control over all leaves and petals." This made Naruto stop in his tracks "so I'm an illusion leaf man? Awesome!" He shouted before vanishing in leaves and petals.

By this time Luffy and all the other prisoners had escaped and were now falling threw the air and about to splat if it weren't for a draft that came along with leaves blowing in it pushing them to safety. And so the battle commenced.

The battle had been going on for a while and Naruto had to admit he liked the straw hat kid so he was willing to accept him as captain. He was so busy watching Luffy that he almostissrd whitebeard get stabbed by one of his own 'children'. "Pops!" Shouted the Whitebeard crew. Everything went silent but the silence was broken by laughter coming up from where Sengoku was. All eyes turned to see a certain white haired ninja sitting there on top of Sengokus shoulders. "Holy shit did you see that?" He asked as he opened his eyes and loomed around to see everyone staring at him. "Eh hi?"

"Get off me you!" Shouted Sengoku trying to pull Naruto off. "Yeesh no need to get so touchy. " You! How did you get out!" Sengoku demanded. "AW aren't you happy to see me?" Replied Naruto "I mean even my old man seems happy!" He said with a huff. "Sengoku turned to see whitebeard and the more senior members of the crew with wide eyes. "Oi brat where have you been?" Bellowed Whitebeard "Eh you know here and there he said pointing at where he stood and impel down!


End file.
